


Always Hope

by Enigma12



Category: No Fandom, Philosophy - Fandom, Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Courage, Fear, Hope vs. Despair, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma12/pseuds/Enigma12
Summary: When all is left alone, when you have nothing but despair left. What do you do when your fears surround you from all sides? Do you give up? Or do you stand strong and fight them? What happens when amongst these horrors you find yourself? Read the story and find out...





	Always Hope

I can’t take it any longer. It is too much for me to bear. First the power cut leading to darkness then the stupid storm. I was sitting in the living room of my house waiting for some sign of a known face to appear or at least the electricity to come back. Damn! My phone battery had to die today and at this time when there is no power to charge.

When the wind had started this evening it did not look like it would turn out to be a storm. The sound of lighting was turning me deaf. Even the lighting itself was no comfort as between the sudden fishes of light up the trees and cast their shadows on the opposite wall which looked like the hands of a devil, and the continuous sound rain on the floor it looked like there were monsters outside waiting to grab me. The strange sounds coming from outside were not helping either.

It was dark all around. I was alone and it was very quiet. Not even a single sound no noise except the occasional noises of thunder and the continuous rain. I was scared and frightened out of my senses. I hid myself under the table thinking it was the safest idea. My head was pounding and I could feel the headache that was building up.

Suddenly I felt something crawling on my arm. It was a spider. I screamed and jumped up in the air causing my head to hit the top of the table I was hiding under. Great. Just great. Now along with a headache there was also a bruise that was starting to form and I had to share my hiding place with a spider. Now there is nothing missing from this situation except a stranger creeping into my house and trying to murder me.

I buried head in my hands and tried to forget the lingering darkness. It worked until I heard a strange noise in the distance. It was loud almost like a something banging trying to break in, but then I realized it was just the window that was rattling due to the wind. The storm was taking a turn now. It showed no signs of slowing down or stopping any time soon, so I can't go to my neighbor’s house either.

I had almost given up hope and accepted defeat. Almost. It was then that I saw in a distance a flicker of light. It came on and went off again and again. It was like a small spot of hope. A firefly. I said out loud happily when an idea popped into my mind. Why didn't I think of this earlier? God I'm such a fool.

As fast as my trembling feet could take me, I went towards the kitchen and searched for matches. Lighting one of them I also searched for candles and lit them. There was light something other than the lighting. I felt good again. I felt alive, something other than fear.

Taking the candle I went under the table again and sat in the corner. It was the only safe place remain where I could not see the shadows of the trees. Facing the wall I tried to focus on the light coming from the candle. After it went out it was dark again. It was now worse even though the storm had eased up but the rain just as fierce as before.

I couldn’t look up nothing was left of my fear within. My parents were supposed to come home last evening but were caught in the storm. I am now all alone with only my fears left to accompany me. No one whom I can go asking for comfort. No one. I’m all alone. Alone.

The cold and the creaking trees did nothing to help with the dark. After sometime the storm finally stopped and the cold was reducing.  At last I saw the first rays of dawn seep into the house and under the table, but stopped a few feet away from where I sat, motionless and still. I heard a voice out of nowhere but I was too frightened to think about it “come out. There's light all around"

 "No, you lie to me there is no light only darkness and monsters. I'm sacred. There is no hope. There is nothing left. I'm all alone"

"I do not lie little one. There is hope. All you have to do is look. All you have to do is take a step. Let me help you. Let me show you"

Gathering courage I turned around. A hand came into my line of sight accompanied with a face that had a sweet reassuring smile.

I looked at it for a while but could not make out the features. But the voice encouraged me again and I took the hand. It pulled me out from there and led me out into the light. The night was long, but it was just a nightmare.

The person pulled me out until we were standing in the courtyard and the sun's rays were touching me so as to take away all the darkness and all the cold and the fear from the previous night.

I saw a flock of birds in the meeting morning sky. I felt the person let go of my hand and the presence retreat but when I looked around I could not see anyone around. It was as though that person had flown away with the birds. I closed my eyes to feel the warmth of the sun and let it cleanse me.

I finally understood that every bad day will end. All the bad times will soon turn into happy memories. All the bad roads that we took will take a pleasant turn. Every night will come to an end and the sun will rise like it has always. No matter how bad the storm was or how dark the clouds are, light will always manage to make its way through it. The sun will give warmth no matter how cold the night was. Each and every difficult time will end and happiness will make its way through everything. The only thing that we can do is have hope, be courageous and fight through these times.

Every nightmare has to end, no matter how bad it is, and whenever we are sacred and become stone and stiff, there will always be a hand to pull us out, one that will lead us to light. That will show us the reality and will lead us to the truth. Just like the hand that led me out here. Where I saw that I am not alone. I never was and I never will be.

There will always be someone or the other for us. Just like that unknown person who bought me here. Just like the warm hand that pulled me out and bought me here. Just like that unseen face that was strangely reassuring. Just like that beautiful voice that encouraged me to follow. Just like that sweet smile that took away my fear. Just like that peaceful aura that calmed me. Maybe it was just my subconscious, maybe it was my secret guardian angel, or maybe my imagination. What it was in reality I do not know. But there is one thing that I realized that day or rather that night for sure. All our fears have to be fought and overcome by us. We have to face our fears alone that helping hand can only help.


End file.
